Wrapping paper, such as gift wrapping, on a package is generally removed by using a hand to find or create a seam in the paper allowing for the paper to tear. This results in the wrapping paper always being torn and removed in a random pattern. Alternative methods for unwrapping a package, such as a gift, can include using an affixed ribbon on the package, but this also results in the wrapping paper being torn with randomness and imprecision.
Furthermore, the gift wrapping can be difficult to open for some young children, older adults and those with disabilities causing anxiousness and frustration during the gift giving occasion.
In view of the above, what is needed is a device that can be used to unwrap a package in a precise manner such that a straight line or personalized patter will be torn in the wrapping paper and at the same time will allow the wrapping paper to be easily removed from the package when unwrapping the paper.